Burke's Visit
by alygator86
Summary: Future fic. Burke comes to the hospital for a patient. C/O
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Rating: M

Summary: Future fic. Burke comes to the hospital for a patient. CO

Thanks to Sara for betaing and Fi for listening to my rambling outline of this fic.

* * *

Cristina's day, which started out amazing after sex in the shower with Owen that morning, quickly went in the other direction when she learned that Burke was going to be there because a patient from his private practice was admitted to the hospital for a surgery. The patient that Cristina and Teddy admitted last night. Great.

She was updating charts at the main nurses' station when she got a 2-minute warning from Meredith who had heard from Derek that he just met with Burke and he was now looking for Cristina. She was on the verge of freaking out at Meredith – an angry freak out, not a worried freak out - when Burke found them.

"Good morning Dr. Grey, Cristina," He greeted them with a nod.

"Good morning," Meredith replied just before she was paged. She pulled her pager off of the waistband of her scrubs to check it.

"Dr. Burke," Cristina replied.

"I have to take this," Meredith told Cristina, "I'll see you later."

Meredith went to answer her page, leaving Cristina alone with Burke. Times like these, Cristina wished she wasn't so far in her residency so that Teddy would have to deal with Burke. Well, actually this was the only time. She kinda loved being a 5th year resident.

"I wanted to talk to you about Aaron Green," Burke told her.

Cristina pulled that chart out from her pile, "He was admitted last night, and we're waiting for pre-op labs to come back. I consulted with Dr. Altman and we need to replace his valve. He told us –"

Burke cut her off, "He had a replacement when he was 16 but it's wearing out, yes. Its just wearing out quicker than we thought it would."

Cristina was about to make some sarcastic comment when Owen appeared next to her, returning a chart.

"Hey," she greeted him, a little surprised. She could usually just sense when he was around. She turned to Burke, "This is Owen Hunt, the head of trauma."

"Hello, I'm Dr. Preston Burke," he introduced himself, shaking Owen's hand.

Owen realized whom it was he was talking to. He'd heard all about Burke but had never seen him. "Ohhh, you're Dr. Burke."

"Oh, you've heard of me?" He was impressed that the trauma surgeon had heard of him.

Owen quickly glanced at Cristina who looked slightly amused then back to Burke. "Uh, not in the way you'd like," he replied then turned to Cristina as his pager went off, "We're meeting my mom for dinner at 7."

"Oh, great!" Cristina replied. She liked his mother and his mother liked her. And Cristina actually enjoyed having dinner with her. What she didn't understand was why every person who could save her from having to interact with Burke got paged!

Owen smiled, "I'll see you later," he told her, going to answer his page.

"So let's go talk to Mr. Green about the surgery," Cristina suggested, heading to the patient's room.

'So that's how Dr. Hunt had heard about him,' Burke thought, following after Cristina.

-------

They discussed the surgery with Aaron and decided to use a mechanical valve instead of another porcine valve since it would last longer. Cristina made some notes in the chart at the nurses' station adjacent to the patient's room.

"You're having dinner with his mother?" Burke inquired.

Cristina looked up from the chart, wondering why he was asking that. She had no doubt he figured out that she was with Owen.

"Yes. I really like her," she replied, "And I trust that she won't steal my eyebrows when we get married."

Burke raised his eyebrows, "You're engaged?" That hurt more than the fact that she was with someone else. Even if he had left her.

"Yes," she answered, pulling a chain out from under her dark blue shirt under her light blue scrubs and to show him the ring, "I don't like to wear it at work so I put it on the…wait, why am I telling you this? I'll have them book the OR and I'll see you in surgery."

"I didn't mean to pry," Burke told her, "I was just curious."

She closed the chart, "But that's what you do. You pry and you push. If you want to know about me and Owen, just ask."

He didn't say anything and she handed the chart to the nurse to book the OR.

"That's what I thought."

She walked away, pulling out her phone to send Owen a text message. It was a short text message. Just a single word.

Vent.

-------

Owen figured that with Burke in the hospital, he'd get summoned to the vent at some point. He didn't mind. Seeing Burke was probably stressful for her. It was hard for him when Beth was there when her father was sick.

Owen got to the vent and saw Cristina standing over the air vent as it blew a gust of air making her scrubs billow and her hair dance. She was standing with her arms out, head back and eyes closed and he thought she looked gorgeous.

The air stopped and the vent was quiet for the time being – relatively quiet. The vent was never silent. He made his way over to her and when he was within reach, Cristina grabbed him on either side of his face and kissed him.

Owen kissed back, his fingers slipping under her scrub top and long sleeved shirt underneath to trace over her lower back lightly. He was usually the one doing the grabbing and kissing but he didn't mind being the recipient.

Cristina pushed him slightly, moving them towards the wall. Owen pulled off her shirts together and turned them around so that he could back her against the wall. They learned from experience that as long as they remain on the wall, no one gets burned.

Her hands went to the tie of his scrubs, pulling one end to untie them. He took off his own scrub top while kissing and nipping her neck and shoulders and upper chest. His hands were busy massaging her breasts, thumbing her nipples though her bra and he ground his hips into hers.

She moaned and arched her back, pressing her chest into his hands, wanting more. Impatient, she pushed down the remainder of both their clothes. He kissed her, grinning against her mouth at her impatience. Making sure they were free of clothes, Owen lifted her up, pressing her back against the wall and she wrapped her legs around him, kissing him again.

The vent was a magical place.

* * *

End part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all again for your amazing reviews.

A biiig thank you to Thays, Andrea, Sara, and Fi who listened to me rant about not having an ending for a few days and then helped me fine tune the ending when I finally came up with it.

Enjoy the second half.

* * *

Cristina was finishing tying up her hair when she got to the conference room she was paged to. Burke and Teddy were already there discussing the pre-op labs.

"Nice of you to join us, Dr. Yang," Burke said when she arrived. He was annoyed that she didn't answer her page right away.

"Sorry," she replied, "I had a, uh, consult."

"We were just going over the labs. I wanted to confirm things before the surgery. Fortunately, Dr. Altman answered her page," he explained seemingly mad at her, "I need to check on Aaron."

Burke left to do just that and Teddy turned to Cristina, "What's up with you two?"

"Uh, he's my ex-fiancée," Cristina replied. She and Teddy were friends but no one really told her about that.

Teddy's jaw almost hit the ground, "Preston Burke is your ex-fiancée?"

"Yeah. It's complicated but he left on our wedding day because he didn't love me, he loved who he wanted me to be. It's a long story," she told her simply. It wasn't a big deal anymore. She was over him and she had Owen now.

"Wow. Do you want me to take over? Assist him in the surgery?" she asked.

"No, its fine," Cristina replied, "Thanks though. Although, I don't know why he was pissed off at me."

"It could have to do with the," Teddy turned her head to the side a little bit, "I'm going to say whisker burn on neck right there," she motioned to the area on her own neck.

Cristina laughed, feeling the area, "That could be it."

"So, what does Owen think about Burke being here?" Teddy chuckled. They'd obviously done a little something during that consult.

"I don't know," Cristina replied, "He might like it…he's about to get more sex."

Cristina left the conference room with a laughing Teddy and saw Owen leaving the nurses' station after turning in a chart. She followed him and quickly caught up.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the closest on call room, kissing him wordlessly.

Clothes disappeared while they kissed and touched and groped. Cristina pushed Owen back on the bed before straddling him, hovering just above his tip. Her hands pressed into his chest, bracing herself. Owen's hands roamed over her hips, lower back, thighs.

Looking into his eyes, Cristina sank down, taking him in. Their moans seemingly echoed in the room.

She slid her hands down to his stomach as she began moving up and down his length. Owen matched her movements, thrusting and guiding her hips with his hands.

Cristina leaned down, keeping up the pace, to kiss him – her hair creating a curtain around them and her ring on the chain dangling between them. The kiss was intense but short, both already out of breath.

She stayed leaning down close to him, her ring occasionally bumping his chin was they moved together. She pressed kisses to his lips, chin, jaw.

Owen quickened the pace and Cristina sat up a little bit, her hands on his shoulders, moving with him. They kept their eyes locked as they came within seconds of each other.

Cristina laid on Owen's chest and he ran his fingers though her hair while they caught their breath.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why all the sex?" he asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

She lifted up enough to look at him, "Burke is here and he pisses me off. You make me feel better."

"Is it a good idea to assist him in surgery if he pisses you off?" he asked, tucking her curls behind her ear.

"Yeah," she unconsciously ran her fingers back and forth over his stubble, "He knows better than to try to pry during surgery."

"Do you want me to talk to him for you? I can tell him to drop it," he suggested, wanting her to be happy.

"No," she smiled at him, "don't worry about it. He'll be gone soon."

"Ok," he smiled back before capturing her lips in a loving kiss.

------

Owen was updating a few charts at second floor nurses' station when Burke came to stand next to him.

"You're in a relationship with Cristina," Burke stated.

Owen looked up, "You should talk to Cristina about this."

"She won't talk to me."

Owen looked back at the chart, thinking for a moment. He closed the chart and looked back to Burke.

"We've been together for almost two and a half years," Owen told him.

Burke was a little surprised it was so long, "She said you're engaged."

"Yeah," Owen replied, "We're getting married next month. She asked me before I could ask her."

"She asked you?" Burke raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. I had gone to see my mom and she gave me her ring to give to Cristina. I knew I wanted to ask her but I had no idea how. I got home and she asked me how my day was then asked me to marry her," he explained with a smile and a shrug.

"The Cristina I knew had to be pushed," said Burke simply.

'No wonder it didn't work out, you don't know anything about her,' Owen thought, and then replied. "Cristina doesn't need to be pushed into anything. She knows what she wants and she doesn't need me or anyone else to tell her what she wants."

Owen turned in his charts and left. He saw Cristina had been watching them from slightly down the hall and he approached her.

"I said I didn't want you to talk to him for me," she said, crossing her arms.

Owen pushed some of her hair out of her face, "He started talking to me. I thought if he knew a little bit about us, he wouldn't make you so angry. Not that I don't love what I get out of that," he chuckled.

Cristina laughed, "Of course you love it. I have to get ready for surgery."

"Ok," he kissed her forehead, "See you later."

-------

The surgery went well. Burke let Cristina do more than she thought he would. He didn't know that a valve replacement was her first solo surgery. Plus, he lived on a high horse and they weren't together so she didn't expect to do much.

He was completely professional during surgery but she could feel him looking at her while she completed the procedures he let her do. She didn't say anything because she wanted the surgery to be over and talking to him would probably lead to arguing and arguing would make the surgery last longer.

Burke and Cristina closed up after what seemed, to Cristina, like an annoyingly long time for that surgery. They ended up in the scrub room together scrubbing out.

"You don't get to look at me," Cristina said, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, not understanding what she was talking about.

"You kept looking at me during surgery," she told him, rinsing off her arms, "You left. You don't get to look at me," she finished drying her hands, "You want to know about me and Owen but you don't ask me, you ask him. I'll tell you," she put a hand on her hip, "He sees me and he realizes there isn't a schedule for a relationship. He loves me. And I want to marry him. I want to have a baby with him someday. He makes me happy and I love him. Now you can stop trying to pry because you know," and with that she left the scrub room.

------

Cristina was sitting at a nurses' station, not far away enough from Burke, working on post-op paperwork. She was unconsciously playing with her engagement ring on the chain, running it back and forth along the chain as she wrote. Burke no longer had an office so he was sitting out there with her but thankfully he wasn't talking to her.

Suddenly a coffee appeared in front of her. She looked up to see Owen leaning against the counter.

"I thought you might need this," He told her with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks," she returned the smile. She let go of the ring, it dropped to her chest to grab the coffee and take a drink

"Izzie is trying to hijack the wedding again," Owen reported, "She seems to think she can convince me to convince you to do a big churchy wedding."

Cristina gestured with her pen, "First, its 'churchy church wedding', and second – not happening. It was fun when she tormented Meredith but we agreed on the city hall thing. She can go to town on the reception though. By then I won't care."

Owen gave her his sweet but steamy look. "I told her the wedding isn't a big deal – to you or to me – I'm just looking forward to being married to you."

"Watch out, I don't want to have to start calling you McDreamy," she chuckled, teasing him, but she secretly loved when he said things like that.

Owen smiled, "Then she tried again but I reminded her at least we're not getting married on a post-it."

She laughed, "I love how I've been rubbing off on you."

Owen chuckled and his pager went off, calling him to the pit. "I'll see you later. Take care now."

"Take care now," Cristina replied, as he headed back to the ER.

Burke had been listening to their interaction and realized that Owen Hunt was good for Cristina. Owen knew what Cristina wanted and he wanted those same things. He made her laugh and she was herself around him. Cristina didn't need to be pushed; she needed someone who understood her. And Burke was not that man. He suspected it, which is why he ended things with her, but now he had confirmation of that fact. At least she was with someone who made her happy.

* * *

I just want to say that I have nothing against the post-it wedding, I love it. And I realize that KH has left so Izzie wouldn't be there but who else would try to hijack a wedding?


End file.
